twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Beau Swan and Edythe Cullen
Beaufort Swan and Edythe Cullen are the main couple in the gender-swapped Twilight novella, Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined. Edythe is a member of the Olympic coven while Beau is human. After beginning a relationship with Edythe and unexpectedly becoming a vampire near the end, Beau joins the Olympic coven. Their Twilight Saga counterparts are Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. Prehistory Beau Swan Beaufort Swan was born on September 13th, 1987. His parents divorced when he was three months old, after which Renée took Beau with her to Riverside, California, and lived there for a few years before moving to Phoenix, Arizona. Beau did not fit in very well at school. He never had many friends, and spent a lot of time with his mother. Beau has visited Forks in the past to spend time with Charlie every summer. During these occasions, he also grew acquainted with Adam, Aaron, and Julie Black, the children of Charlie's friend Bonnie Black. He stopped visiting Forks at the age of fourteen, and Charlie went to Phoenix for two weeks every summer instead. Beau, being naturally responsible for his age, took on most responsibilities around the house. By the time Beau turned seventeen, his mom had remarried to a minor league baseball player named Phil Dwyer. Phil traveled frequently due to his profession, and Beau noticed how much Renée wanted to follow him in his travels. To make it easier for them, Beau moved back to his birth town of Forks to live with his father. Edythe Cullen Edythe Cullen lived in the early 1900s as a human. In 1918, she and her parents fell victim to the Spanish Influenza. After they died, the nurse, a vampire named Carine Cullen, took Edythe from the hospital, brought her to her house, and there changed her into a vampire, causing Edythe to gain the ability to hear people's thoughts. Edythe went through a rebellious period at the beginning of her vampire life and left Carine and Earnest in 1928. During her time as a nomad, she used her mind-reading ability to attack the worst people of society, thinking that as long as she was serving justice, it would not matter that she was feeding on humans. A few years later, she regretted this decision, returned to Carine and Earnest, and renewed her commitment to drink only animal blood. Over the next 80 years, their family was joined by Royal Hale, Eleanor Cullen, Archie Cullen, and Jessamine Hale. Edythe was particularly fond of Archie and Eleanor. History ''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' When Beau and Edythe first meet at Forks High School, Edythe realizes that she is unable to read Beau's thoughts, which she finds frustrating for reasons she did not know at the time. Later she finds it difficult to be around him; because even though she is a "vegetarian" vampire, his blood is more appealing than anything she'd ever tasted. The compelling desire is so overwhelming that she considers killing him, as well as the twenty other surrounding students, to remove all living witnesses. She attempts to change her biology class to avoid being with him, but fails since every other class is already full. She believes him to be of interest because she cannot read his droll thoughts and dismiss him, as she has done for most of her vampire life. She temporarily runs away from him to Alaska, where she stays with the Denalis for a short while. The day after she returns, she saves Beau from being hit by a van, exposing her superhuman strength and speed. Beau tries to confront her about it, but she refuses to tell him anything. Edythe becomes increasingly infatuated with Beau, and can't get him out of her mind. Her infatuation with him reaches to the point that she sneaks into his room at night to watch him sleep. On the first night, while Beau is dreaming of Edythe, he says her name. Edythe then realizes that she has fallen for him, and tries to get close to him again. After yet again saving Beau in Port Angeles, Beau tells her that he knows about her being a vampire and that it "doesn't matter", proving that he loves her as well. Edythe takes Beau hiking to a meadow, a place she considers the most beautiful around the dank forest of Forks. Beau thinks the same. Here, she shows him what sunlight does to her body for the first time. The sight of Edythe's sparkling skin dazzles Beau immensely. Beau and Edythe become closer, eventually beginning a relationship; Edythe invites him over to meet her family who are excited to meet him, except Royal. He is later invited to their baseball game. During the game, danger reveals itself in the form of a visiting vampire coven consisting of Lauren, Victor, and Joss. Joss tricks Beau into confronting her alone in a ballet studio his mother once went to, where she torments him. He refuses to scream and ask Edythe to avenge him when Joss asks him to, prompting her to bite him on the finger. All of the Cullens come to his aid right at this time, destroying Joss before she can kill Beau, but the vampire venom has spread too far into his system. Still wanting to respect his decision, Edythe asks him to make a choice; he chose to be with her forever. Edythe added her own venom to accelerate the process. Throughout the duration of the two days, Edythe and her family tell Beau everything there is to know about being vampires. Once the transformation is complete, Beau sees the world much more clearly, something he doesn't regret. At the end of ''Life and Death, Beau and Edythe watch from afar as his parents bury his empty casket into the ground. Though hurting for his parents' pain, he is adamant on staying with Edythe. Back at the Cullen home, the Cullens are confronted by the Uley pack, who believe they are responsible for Beau's death; when they see Beau as a vampire, they believe the Cullens turned him. After some explanation, the pack and the Cullens meet at a neutral place with Bonnie Black to discuss the matter further. The treaty is not broken. When the wind picks up Bonnie's scent, Beau demonstrates immense control over his urges despite being a newborn, and asks Bonnie to look after his dad. Departing, Beau and Edythe take a moment to enjoy their eternity. Note According to Stephenie Meyer, though Beau and Edythe will be happy, Edythe will always have doubts about the way Beau was forced in his vampire life, no matter how content he may seem.http://thenovl.com/post/132953844089/it-seems-that-beau-had-a-much-easier-life-than Stephenie Meyer on The NOVL References See also *Bella Swan and Edward Cullen Category:Relationships